Things Between Us
by GRACE5
Summary: Tony and Ziva fight and give into things that will change their relationship. TIVA. Slight spoilers for 7x23 and 7x24
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So now that this semester if finally over I had a chance to write something. I only saw a part of the Baltimore episode, but this is partly based on Weatherly's T.V. Guide interview and won't be very long. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters. **

**Follow me on tumblr! **

.com

**Chapter One**

"I'm really going to marry her." Tony said as he looked over at Ziva who was yawning. The only light in the room was coming from the lamp on her bedside table that she had turned on when she heard him break into her apartment.

"Yes, I realized that when you said you were going to propose to her." Ziva said as she sat up further in her bed.

"Okay." Tony nodded as he let his eyes wander away from her. "Is that going to change things between us?"

"Of course." She replied as if it was a stupid question.

"Because you hate her." He offered as he played with his hands.

"Because marriage changes things." Ziva said softly as if she were consoling a child. "It has nothing to do with my feelings about her."

"It's easier this way." Tony said as he looked back to her. She held his gaze doing her best to keep her feelings out of her eyes and off of her face.

"Then what are you doing here, Tony?" Ziva asked as she sat up further in bed and placed her hand over his.

"I don't know." He said as he looked down at her hand over his then looked back over at her. They stared at each other again each gradually leaning closer to the other.

"Tony." Ziva warned as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Don't." Tony whispered as he brought his hand from under hers to her cup her cheek.

"Okay." Ziva agreed as she pulled away from his mouth and kissed up his jaw as he tried to pull the covers as far away from her as he could.

Tony returned his mouth to hers as his hand went back into her hair and pulled her closer to him. Ziva moved her hand away from Tony's knee and brought it to rest on his cheek as they continued to make out.

"You are sure you want to do this?" Ziva asked against his mouth as they pulled away for air.

"What do you think?" Tony asked as he took her hand and placed it on the tent in his basketball shorts. He watched as Ziva smirked and instantly wrapped her hand around his semi-hard erection.

"Surely you are not going to tell me this is your knee." She smiled as she stroked him slowly. Tony's jaw went slack and his hips bucked. She continued to stroke him through his shorts, quickly bringing him from semi-hard to painfully hard.

"Ziva." He groaned as he reached up and drew her mouth back to his for a heated kiss. He immediately stripped her of her tank-top and pushed her onto her back. "This is something I've wanted to do since I met you." Tony grinned as he stood from the bed and pulled his sweatshirt off.

Ziva watched as her partner stood at the edge of her bed and tugged her by the legs so her hips were at the edge and her legs dangled. She had no interest in what Tony was about to do to her. She needed him inside her, especially now as she watched his eyes travel over her body as he removed her pajama pants and was obviously pleased to find she wasn't wearing underwear by the way his cock twitched in his shorts.

"Beautiful." Tony said as he dropped to his knees between her legs. He kissed his way down her inner thigh and pressed a single open mouth kiss to her clit before kissing his way back up her inner thigh.

Ziva whimpered in response as he explored her. He slid and finger between her folds to see if she was as wet as she smelt. He grinned up at her as he leant forward and lapped at her clit.

"God, Tony." Ziva moaned as she tugged at his shorter hair, which he thankfully got cut a week earlier. He continued to watch her as he entered a finger into and she arched her back off the bed. "Fuck."

Tony pulled back and watched her squirm on the bed as he entered a second finger and started pumping as he proudly watched her as she pushed closer to the edge. Ziva pushed Tony's head back to her warmth silently begging him to finish what he started. Tony laughed and switched between licking and sucking her clit as he pumped his fingers.

"Oh." Ziva groaned as she squirmed on the bed and Tony brought his other hand up to rest on her abdomen to keep her from moving too much. "Fuck. Tony." Ziva moaned loudly as she came and arched back completely off the bed.

"Dream come true." Tony grinned as he let her calm down and climbed up her body.

"If I had known you were that good, we could have done this a long time ago." Ziva smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, immediately pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Tony smiled against her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her hips up against his. Ziva quickly flipped him on his back. He watched happily as she pushed off him. She gripped the waistband of his shorts and boxers and immediately tugged them down and threw them across the room.

"See something you like?" Tony asked as he watched the Israeli's eyes move up and down his body. Her tongue came out to wet her lips as her gaze landed on his cock which was beyond hard and pressed tightly against his stomach.

"Hm?" Ziva asked as she looked up at him. Tony forgot what his questions was the minute her hand started stroking him and the other massaged his balls. "What were you saying, Tony?" Ziva asked as she leaned closer to him and he could feel her hot breath against his throbbing tip.

"Ziva." He whined as she wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked teasingly while her tongue flicked against the sensitive underside. "Fuck."

"Something you like?" Ziva purred as she looked up at him and took him back into her mouth.

"You need to stop." Tony pleaded as his hips bucked and she continued to move her mouth over while her hands played balls. "Ziva." He moaned as he fisted his hands in her hair. "If you don't stop," he started and groaned when he opened his eyes to find her watching him. "Please."

"I always knew making you beg would be easy." Ziva smiled as she released him from her mouth.

"Come here." Tony said with a smile as he moved on her bed so his head was against the pillow.

"The top is mine, Tony." Ziva laughed as she went to straddle him but Tony grabbed her hips and laid her next to him.

"I still need a moment." Tony blushed as he pushed a lose strand behind her ear.

"Okay." Ziva said as she ran her hand from his shoulder down his arm and intertwined their fingers. "I loved you."

"I know." He said softly as he kissed her softly. "I loved you too."

"I know." She smiled as she rolled towards him and kissed him softly.

Tony deepened the kiss as Ziva moved on top of him. For a brief moment Tony thought about reaching for a condom. There had already been enough walls and barriers between him and Ziva. He instantly made up his mind the moment he felt her nude body pressed completely against his for the first time. This was the last place he wanted something between them.

Ziva nuzzled into Tony's neck and gasped as she took him within her. He grunted against her ear and pulled her tighter against him.

"God, Ziva." He moaned as she fully sheathed him. She was so tight and warm and he blamed that for the reason why he was finding it hard to breathe and felt like he couldn't get close enough to her.

"Tony." She breathed into his ear as she started moving against him slowly, keeping their bodies in contact as much as she could. "Oh, Tony." She moaned louder as she started riding him faster.

Ziva sat up against Tony as she started moving faster and braced herself by planting her hands on his chest, gripping his chest hair. Tony's one hand went to her breasts while the other went to toy with her clit. As Ziva got closer to the edge Tony gripped her hips and thrusted up. Ziva gasped and fell against his body and he continued with his hard, fast thrusts.

"So good." Tony grunted as he felt Ziva's muscles spasm and her body tense briefly as she came.

"Christ." Ziva gasped as she relaxed against Tony's chest trying to catch her breath but Tony immediately flipped her onto her back. "What are you doing?"

"Making love to you." He whispered as he braced himself on his forearms, which were on either side of her head. He brushed his nose against hers as he kissed her sweetly. "Even if it's just this once."

Ziva smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled him back from the kiss and studied her face. And he was finally willing to admit to himself that the feeling in his chest wasn't because he was having sex with her but because he was still in love with her.

"Wait." Ziva said drawing Tony out of his daze.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The covers." Ziva said and Tony smirked.

"You have a thing for doing it under the covers?" He teased as he reached to where they had been kicked and pulled them over their bodies. Ziva smiled up at him as he moved back into his previous position and kissed her cheek.

"Still need a minute?" Ziva teased back as she played with the short hairs on his neck.

"No." Tony smirked as he gently entered her. He groaned and he rested his forehead on hers. "Don't expect this to last long."

"But you have a reputation." Ziva smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved to meet his thrusts.

"Had." He grunted.

Ziva smiled as he buried his face in her neck and started speeding up his thrusts. Her nails raked down his back to grip his ass. He growled against her neck as he sucked hard enough to leave a mark he knows she'll kill him for later.

"Zeev." He moaned as he reached between them to make sure she came with him.

Ziva bit into his shoulder as he stroked her oversensitive clit. Tony's thrusts got shorter and deeper as he grunted against her neck. She dropped her legs from his waist as she came fore the third time that night. As soon as her muscles started quivering around him he pushed himself as he deep as he could and came hard.

"Fuck." Tony groaned as he continued to spurt inside her. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her shoulder as he tried to control his breathing. Ziva sighed contently as she stroked her hand up and down his back.

"Don't go yet." Ziva said softly as she felt Tony push some of his weight off her.

"I don't want to suffocate you." Tony said as he looked down at her. Ziva yawned and nodded.

He moved off of her and from within her to lay on his side and immediately pulled her back against his chest startling her slightly. Ziva relaxed in his arms and rested her hands over his.

"Does this change things between us?" Ziva whispered as she played his fingers.

"Of course." Tony laughed. "We just had the most amazing sex of my life."

"After you told me you were going to propose to another woman." Ziva sighed as she felt Tony kiss the back of her neck.

"Don't worry about that," He said. "It's something I have to deal with."

"Goodnight." Ziva said as she turned the light off and pulled his hand up under her chin.

"Goodnight, love." He barely whispered against her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"We should not keep doing this." Ziva said as Tony flipped her so she was laying on her stomach.

"Why not?" Tony asked against her ear as he leant over her body and spread her legs further apart. "I know you're enjoying it."

"It is not right." Ziva said and gasped as she felt Tony push inside her.

"Fuck being right." Tony growled as he collapsed on top of her while he thrust. "We need this."

"I'm pregnant, Tony." Ziva said then buried her face in the pillow as Tony's thrusts slowed down.

"Ray's?" Tony asked as he stilled completely and laid on top of her so he was speaking directly into her ear. "Ziva." Tony said as he nuzzled her neck and started thrusting again.

"Yours." Ziva said as she turned her face away from the pillow. "I thought you should know."

"This isn't going to hurt him is it?" Tony asked quietly as he continued to move gently.

"No." Ziva answered but Tony continued with his gentle movements.

"I'll marry you if you want." He offered as he pulled from her and flipped her onto her back so he could see her face.

"I do not." Ziva said as she reached for him and drew him back inside of her. She bit her lip with pleasure as she looked away from her lover's intense gaze.

"Just like that?" Tony asked. "Conversation over?"

"We are in the middle of having sex." Ziva sighed as she ran her hands through his hair trying to get him to focus.

"Fine." Tony said as he leaned back and pulled her legs over his shoulder as he pounded roughly into her.

Ziva screamed at the surprising intensity and depth of Tony's thrusts. He paused for a moment hearing her scream but quickly resumed as he saw she was enjoying it. Tony continued to move roughly and with anger. Agitated by his detachment Ziva stopped moving in sync with him and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as he watched her crawl towards him on her knees.

"This." Ziva said as she grabbed his face and kissed him like she had when they were undercover. Tony bit her lower lip as her tongue pushed into his mouth. "Get on your back." Ziva ordered as she pulled away from the kiss and Tony glared at her.

"No." Tony said as he licked his lips and continued to stare at her. "You get _back_ on your back."

"Anthony." Ziva warned as she took his throbbing erection in her hand and stroked it gently. Making sure to rub her thumb back and forth over the tip knowing it drove him nuts. "I am always under you and you are in no position to negotiate are you?" She purred against his lips and tightened her grip on his cock.

"Guess not, you have me for the next 18 years." He said sadly as he dropped his forehead against hers.

"Can we just forget about this for now?" Ziva asked with a hitch in her voice as if she was going to start bawling.

"Don't cry." Tony laughed as he pulled away and saw the few tears fall from her eyes. She looked up at him and shook her head and looked away as she dropped her hand from him. Tony leaned in a kissed down the trails where the tears had fallen. "It's going to be okay."

"It is not though." Ziva sighed as she turned her head to look back at him. Tony gave her a weak smile and cupped her cheek. He watched her as if he was going to say something but kissed her instead. Ziva smiled into the kiss as she felt his erection twitching against her. "How are you still hard?" she asked and Tony just gave her and wicked grin and a wink.

"Talent." He smiled as he tried to push her back on the bed but she stiffened her body and pushed back against him. "Ziva." He pouted.

"On your back, DiNozzo." Ziva smiled as she moved so Tony could lay on his back with his head against the pillows.

"Happy?" Tony asked as he flopped down. Ziva's eyes looked over her partner's body and nodded as she slowly licked her lips.

"Very." Ziva said as she straddled his lap and sunk down on his erection.

"Fuck." He growled as he grabbed her hips and thrusted up to meet her. "So tight."

"God, Tone." Ziva whimpered as she pressed her hands against his chest and curled her fingers into his chest hair. Tony smiled at the nickname and he stilled his thrusts and Ziva started furiously rocking her hips against his. "Fuck." She groaned as she threw her head back and moved faster against him.

"Come." Tony urged as he rubbed her clit. "Come on, Ziva."

"Shut up." Ziva said as she pushed harder against Tony's chest as he tried to sit up and Tony removed his hand from her. "Do not." She growled and Tony smirked and rubbed faster. "Oh." Ziva gasped as she finally fell over the edge and collapsed onto her partner.

"Ziva." He grunted as he wrapped his arms tight around her and thrusted hard and quickly came from her still quivering muscles.

"I should clean up." Ziva said as she tried to push off his chest but he wouldn't let her, he wrapped his arms tighter around her instead.

"Don't do this." Tony sighed. "Don't run away."

"I am not running away." Ziva glared as she reached back and pulled the covers around them.

"You're trying to." Tony said as he pushed her hair out of her face.

Ziva didn't answer but instead snuggled deeper against her partner. She could feel him thinking of what to say as he turned and kissed the top of her head. As she waited for him to speak she idly drew random patterns on his chest, sometimes stopping to play with his chest hair that she was beginning to find attractive instead of slightly repulsive.

"How do you know?" Tony asked as he ran his fingers softly over her hip.

"What?" Ziva asked. "That I am pregnant?"

"No, I understand how you know that." He smiled as he rolled her onto her back and rested on his side so he could look down at her. "How do you know it's my baby?"

"By how far along I am." Ziva answered as she watched his face as he hesitated to touch her stomach. "You can get a paternity test if you want. If it is something you want to know."

"Just say what you mean." Tony growled.

"What do I mean?" Ziva asked equally as angry.

"That if I wanted to pretend it was Ray's baby and walk away I'm more than welcome to." Tony huffed as he threw the covers off himself and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked angrily as she grabbed his shirt, quickly threw it on, and followed him out of the room.

She watched as he went to the fridge buck naked and pulled out a beer. She could see how angry he was by how tense his back muscles were. She stared at him, waiting for him to turn around.

"I'm not that guy." Tony said as he dropped his head and he turned around to look at her. The emotion in his voice and on his face caught her off guard. "I'm really not. I know I have a reputation and I'm immature but I'm not irresponsible, well I mean I did get you pregnant, but I-."

"Tony," Ziva laughed slightly as she stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I was not trying to insult you."

"But you did. You have this idea that I'm someone I'm not." Tony sighed. "I got a girl pregnant in college, my freshman year."

"Oh God Tony, you have a kid?" Ziva gasped.

"See! You're doing it again!" Tony yelled startling Ziva. "Ziva if I had a child when I was 19 they'd be 20 by now! You would know if I had a 20 year old."

"Would I?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." She yelled back. Tony clenched his jaw and glared back at her. "I am going to shower then leave."

"She got an abortion." He said quietly to her retreating form. Ziva stopped moving and turned back to him. "She told me after the fact. Like you she automatically assumed I was a prick and wanted nothing to do with her or my child."

"That is not what I assumed." She said as she walked back towards him, awkwardly aware that he was naked and she was only in his shirt. "Tony, the night I got pregnant you came over to tell me how you were going to propose to another woman."

Tony nodded and downed the rest of his beer.

"Are you happy?" He asked randomly as he watched her closely, noticing how her hand was resting protectively on her flat stomach. When Ziva followed his gaze she immediately dropped her hand and found the buttons on his shirt more interesting to look at than him. "Ziva?"

"They told me it would never happen." She whispered still not looking up at him. "That it would be close to impossible for me to conceive naturally, but one night with you…" she looked up to see him grinning like an idiot. "This is not meant to inflate your ego."

"Can't help it." He continued to smile proudly. "I feel like Priapus."

"I think it is fairly obvious you are not Priapus." Ziva smirked as she flicked her gaze down his naked form.

"You should be thankful." He said. "Because if I was, you'd never leave my bed."

"You are impossible." Ziva laughed.

"But you're happy?" he asked as closed the space between them.

"I never realized I actually wanted a child until I was told I could not have one." she answered as she looked down at her stomach. Tony smiled and placed his hands over hers as they caressed her flat abdomen. "But when I found out. I cannot ever remember being so happy."

"I can tell." Tony smiled. "It's in your eyes." He said as he kissed the tip of her nose. "They don't shut up remember?"

"Thank you, Tony."

"For what?" he asked confused as he hugged her.

"This baby." She smiled against his neck.

"Any time." He said against her hair. Pulling away he took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. "Let's go to bed."

"I am tired." Ziva protested as he climbed into his spot.

"I mean to sleep." He said and tugged her down into the bed next to him. "E.J. and I are done by the way."

"I know." Ziva laughed as she cuddled into his side again. "I was spying, but she's still living in D.C."

"It's over." Tony shrugged with a yawn.

"I am sorry, Tony."

"Don't be, I'm not." He smiled. "It would have been a mistake asking her to marry me. A big mistake."

"Ray gave me an empty box today." Ziva mumbled into his chest as she fought off sleep.

"Excuse me?" Tony laughed. "He just handed you an empty cardboard box?"

"No, an empty ring box." She clarified.

"Please don't tell me he proposed to you while you were pregnant with my baby." Tony sighed trying to keep his anger and jealousy in control.

"He did not propose, it was something about a promise." Ziva said. "I am sick of being kidnapped in May, Tony."

"I'm sick of you being kidnapped in general." He said as he played with the ends of her hair. "I can't take much more but what was Ray promising?"

"I am not totally sure." Ziva yawned.

"Does he know you're pregnant?" Tony asked.

"No." Ziva said as she nuzzled into Tony's neck again, desperate for him to shut up and let her sleep. "I wanted to tell you before I told him. And I think he is up to something."

"Yeah?" Tony asked as he continued to play with her hair.

"Goodnight, Tony." Ziva said as she kissed his chest and finally let herself sleep.

"Goodnight Ziva." Tony smiled. "Goodnight Baby DiNozzo."

**A/N: Okay, I didn't think the season finale was **_**that**_** great. But I'll probably continue this story for the summer. I haven't decided if it will be a fluff or angst story. Let me know your thoughts. **

**gmccue . tumblr . com **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So when are you going to tell Ray?" Tony asked as he leaned against the sink next to Ziva. Her morning sickness had calmed down for the moment giving her the opportunity to brush her teeth.

"When he gets back." She said as she dried her face. "I would like to do it in person."

"Yeah." Tony agreed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" Ziva sighed as she moved to stand in front of him. "Or just wait until I force it out of you?"

"You said you wouldn't marry me."

"No. You said you would marry me if I wanted you to." Ziva clarified. "And I am not going to marry you just because you are doing so because of the baby and you think that is why I want to be married."

"Do you want to be married?" He asked as he unfolded his arms.

"When it's right." She smiled gently. "Not because I am pregnant."

"You are never going to trust me to ask you to marry me are you?" Tony laughed and Ziva smiled back and patted his cheek.

"Nope, not soon at least." Ziva said and Tony rolled his eyes. "We do not need to get married any way."

"But I want to." Tony pouted as he locked eyes with Ziva and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Tony," she started. "We are having a child, yes, but we have never been on a date or done anything else besides have sex."

"We've been partners for five years." Tony complained. "I know more about you than I do myself sometimes."

"Because we have worked so closely together the past five years. Not because we dated and got to know each other and fell in love." Ziva said and a grin formed on Tony's face. "What?"

"You really are a girl." He laughed and Ziva glared at him. "Girl and boy meet, they date, fall in love, get married, have babies, and live happily ever after."

"Shut up, Tony." Ziva said as she threw her towel at him and left the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he followed her.

"Home, I have to shower and change." Ziva said as she gathered her clothes from the night before. "I will see you at work."

"Alright." Tony said as he followed her to the door. "Try not to drive like you."

"I will drive how I want." Ziva glared. "If you start with your overprotective stuff this early, I will hurt you."

"See you at work." Tony laughed as he watched her walk down the hallway.

Tony sighed as he turned back into his apartment and looked at the mess in front of him. He'd deal with that after he got home. He ran his hands through his hair and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

When he finally arrived at work he couldn't help but smile at E.J.'s empty desk and Ziva sitting quietly working at hers. He rounded the corner and smiled at her as he set his bag down.

"You're late, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he looked up from his paperwork. "Get started on your paperwork."

"We don't have a case?" Tony whined as he sat at his desk and looked over the mountain of paperwork.

"Tony, we just finished the P2P case." McGee said as he looked over at the senior field agent.

"Know one asked you McGoo." Tony said as he glared at the paper in front of him.

McGee laughed as he watched Tony pout his way through the paperwork, he also noted how he looked up at Ziva every couple of minutes. Ziva looked up in time to catch Tony's gaze and smile at him.

"Do your work." She laughed as he gave her a sly grin. Gibbs looked between them curiously and decided to ignore it until it was time for lunch.

"Come'on DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked by Tony's desk. "Let's do lunch."

"Okay, Boss." Tony grinned as he quickly grabbed his things and stopped at Ziva's desk. "Can I tell him?"

"Of course." Ziva laughed as she watched Tony run to catch the elevator.

"So where we going?" Tony asked as he followed Gibbs to the Charger.

"Why don't you tell me why you're so wired." Gibbs said as they left the Navy Yard.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Tony grinned as he looked over at Gibbs who quickly glanced at him then turned his eyes back to the road.

"What?" Gibbs asked his eyes not leaving the road. "Is that why she gave up her post?"

"Her post?" Tony asked confused as he thought for a second then grimaced. "No Boss, E.J.'s not having my baby."

"Thank God." Gibbs mumbled as he parked the Charger and he and Tony made their way to the diner.

"Don't you want to know who is?" Tony asked as he looked over his menu at his boss.

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he folded the menu and placed it on the table.

"Ziva." Tony smiled dropping his own menu.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked looking as surprised as Tony had ever seen him. "Ziva's having a baby, I thought she couldn't?"

"She is." Tony nodded. "Due in January."

"Wow." Gibbs said as they waitress came and took their order. "DiNozzo?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing in Ziva's bed?" Gibbs asked as he watched the agent closely. Tony smirked and wagged his eyebrows at Gibbs.

"Well she's pregnant." Tony smiled and Gibbs reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"Not what I meant." Gibbs said doing his best not to smile as he watched Tony.

"We never broke rule 12." Tony said as he sipped at his water.

"DiNozzo, I'd rather you break that rule and get pregnant than you both cheat and get pregnant." Gibbs responded and Tony nodded the excitement gone from his eyes. "So what's going to happen with the two of you?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked confused. "We're still allowed to be on the same team right."

"I don't mean with work." Gibbs said as he continued to study Tony. "Your personal relationship."

"Well, she's not going to marry me." Tony sighed. "Not any time soon at least."

"She love you?" Gibbs asked and Tony's eyes widened in shock at his boss's question.

"She did." Tony shrugged and paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't know how she feels now."

"You should probably find out." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. "You two need to get your shit together before the baby's born, because after you won't have the time."

"You didn't even ask me how I feel about her."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs laughed. "I followed your ass to Africa because you had to kill the guy that you thought killed Ziva. I know how you feel about her."

"At least one of us does." Tony laughed as the waitress but their food in front of them.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. There were no arguments or cases and time crawled until it was finally time for them to leave.

"Hey." Tony smiled as they bid Gibbs a goodnight and he and Ziva walked to the elevator.

"Hey." Ziva smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Tony.

"How was your lunch?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Okay." Ziva shrugged with a yawn. "I booked a flight to Los Angeles."

"Why?" Tony asked as he followed Ziva to her car.

"To end things with Ray." She said as leaned against the driver side door. "I would rather do it sooner than later."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night." She said with another yawn. "I cleared it with Gibbs when you were down talking to Abby."

"Oh." Tony said as he smiled gently at her. "Gibbs wasn't mad."

"No?" Ziva asked as she looked down at her feet. Her partner's feet were on either side of her right one allowing him to stand close enough to her that she could feel his nervous breathing. "Well Gibbs does love kids."

"True." Tony smiled as she looked back up at him. "Call me tomorrow and I'll pick you up from the airport."

"Tony, it is really not a big deal." She protested.

"Just let me know what time, Ziva, I want to." He smiled gently and she nodded.

"When I get back maybe we could talk?" Ziva offered almost nervously.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He grinned and earned a smile in return. "I'd really like to sort this, us, out."

"Is there an us?" Ziva asked before placing her hand on her abdomen. "Besides the baby?"

"There is," Tony paused. "It's just really complicated and messy."

"You know how I hate that word."

"Well then let's get rid of it." Tony said with a wink.

"I will see you at work tomorrow, Tony." Ziva said playfully. She watched as Tony licked his lips quickly and flicked his gaze from her lips to her eyes. "You can kiss me." She laughed.

"Good." Tony smiled and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her smile into the kiss and took advantage to press his tongue against hers. "Goodnight, Ziva."

"Goodnight, Tony."

**A/N: Eh, don't really know if I liked this…I'm thinking it needs more smut.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Come'on, I'll drive you to the airport." Tony said as he stood from his desk with his keys.

"I have to stop at my apartment and get my bags." Ziva said as she looked up him and he shrugged.

"Okay, I'll drive you to your apartment and then the airport." Tony smiled as he took Ziva's backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Enjoy your trip to LA." McGee said from his desk.

"Thank you McGee, see you in a couple of days." Ziva said as she walked with Tony to the elevator.

"We should probably tell him." Tony said as Ziva rested her head against his arm. "Tired?"

"Yes." Ziva nodded with a yawn. "All this paperwork makes me tired. It is so boring."

"Tell me about it." Tony said as they pulled away from each other and walked towards Tony's car. "But you have a lot of months of paperwork to look forward to."

"Excuse me?" Ziva asked seriously. Tony looked at her over the hood of the car and winced.

"You know, 'cause you're pregnant." Tony said and climbed into the driver's seat.

"So because I am pregnant I am only allowed to do paperwork?" Ziva asked as she sat in the passenger's seat and reached for her seatbelt while Tony reached for his.

"Is it worth the risk to be out in the field?" Tony asked as he looked at her seriously before putting the car in reverse and heading for the exit of the base.

"I do not see why I'm not allowed to process a scene." Ziva glared as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I understand why pursuing someone would be a bad idea."

"Gibbs can probably give you a better answer than I can." Tony shrugged.

"You do not want me in the field at all." Ziva observed and Tony glanced over at her.

"No, I don't." Tony said as they came to red light, he stopped and looked at her waiting to continue.

"We very rarely encounter any danger and crime scenes, Tony." Ziva reminded him as she reached over and took his hand.

"And in the next eight months if we do and I can't protect you," Tony started as he squeezed her hand and continued to her apartment. "We could lose our baby."

"It is not your job-." Ziva started to protest but Tony cut her off.

"Don't even say it." Tony laughed and squeezed her hand. "I'm your partner, the father of your child, and whatever else. It is my job to protect you and him."

"Him?" Ziva questioned and Tony grinned. "That is the second time you insinuated we are having a boy."

"Gut instinct." He smiled and parked in front of her building. "Wanna bet on it?"

"No." Ziva said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Why not?" He practically pouted.

"I believe it is a boy as well." Ziva smiled and Tony beamed. "Are you coming up?"

"What do you have in mind?" Tony asked with a wink as they both got out of the car.

"You can carry my bag for me." Ziva laughed as she patted his cheek and continued walking.

"Is that all I can do for you?" Tony asked as he followed Ziva up the stairs to her floor. "I hate stairs."

"We are not all lucky enough to live on the first floor like you." Ziva laughed as she looked back at him. "It is good exercise."

"You know what else is good exercise?" Tony asked as they stood outside her door and he pressed himself against her back as she tried to unlock the door.

"Sex." Ziva answered matter of factly as he kissed her neck and followed her into the apartment where they both kicked off their shoes.

"Exactly." Tony grinned. "When's your flight again?"

"We do not have time." Ziva answered as she walked into her bedroom where her bag was.

"That's not true." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck and his hand snuck into her pants.

"Tony." Ziva tried to warn as his hand made its way to her warmth and began to stroke her.

"What?" He asked against her ear. She squirmed in his arms and he spread her wetness over her clit causing her to gasp. "Am I that good or are you that horny?"

"That horny." Ziva answered as she grinded her ass back against Tony. "Stop playing around Tony, this has to be quick remember?"

"Whoa, my ninja." Tony laughed against her ear as he removed his hands from her and she turned in his arms.

"Do you have a condom?" Ziva asked as she stripped herself of her clothes and pushed his jackets off his shoulders.

"What do I need a condom for?" Tony asked as he went to touch her breasts but she slapped his hand away. "Hey!"

"They are sore, leave them be." Ziva laughed as she loosened his tie and removed his shirt.

"But I want to play with them." Tony pouted as he undid his belt buckle and pants letting them fall around his ankles.

"The condom?" Ziva asked as she tugged at his boxers and wrapped her hand around his erection.

"Why exactly do I need a condom?" Tony asked as he pushed her back on the bed next to her bag. "I already planted my seed." He smirked with a wink as he stripped her of her thong.

"Do not say that, it's gross." Ziva said and Tony laughed as he went to remove his tie. "Leave it on."

"Fine." Tony smiled as he moved on top of her.

"Condom." Ziva reminded him and he gave her another confused look. "I don't want to clean your mess, I do not have the time to shower."

"A condom isn't the only way to solve that." Tony said as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"Our sex life is not porn." Ziva glared as he rubbed himself against her stomach.

"It won't be like that." Tony said as he kissed down her jaw.

"Tony, you are wasting time fighting with me." Ziva said and tugged his tie to bring his lips to hers for a kiss.

"I don't have a condom." Tony said between kisses.

"What about the one in your wallet?" Ziva sighed and nipped at his lower lip.

"Threw it out." Tony whispered and Ziva pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap.

"Why?" Ziva asked as she played his tie.

"It was old and had been in my wallet way too long to even be useful." Tony sighed as he fought to keep his hands off Ziva's breasts. "Can we have sex now, please?" He pouted as sat up and kissed down her neck. "I won't make a mess."

"You sound like a child." Ziva laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You will not make a mess? In me, on me, or near me?"

"I'll make the mess on myself." Tony promised and licked his lips as he waited for her response. "It's nothing I'm not used to."

"That is why those pictures were on your wall." Ziva smirked as she lifted herself off him and sunk down on him encasing his throbbing length. "Were they not?" She purred against his lips.

"Of course they were." Tony laughed as he thrusted up into her. "I even caught one of the sailors trying to take one, to use it for himself."

"Tony!" Ziva said as she swatted his chest.

"OW!" Tony whined as he dropped his hands from her hips to rub his chest. "What was the for?"

"Letting another man use photos of me like that." Ziva said and slowly rocked her hips against her partners, gasping softly.

"I didn't let him." Tony sighed as he tried to get her to increase the pace. "And I damn near broke his wrists."

"So jealous." Ziva smirked as she leaned down to kiss him. "So possessive."

"This was supposed to be quick remember?" Tony grinned as he reached between them to rub her clit.

"Trying to get rid of me?" She joked.

"Never." He said seriously and sat up making sure she was looking directly at him. He kissed her softly. "Never."

"I know." She said matching his intensity as she ran her fingers through his hair and rocked her hips faster against him. "God, Tony."

"Faster, Zi." Tony said as he buried his face in her neck. Ziva's fingers clenched in his hair as her muscles started to spasm around him.

"Yes." Ziva moaned loudly as she threw her head back as Tony collapsed back on the bed. "Yes."

"Ziva, gonna." Tony stuttered as she continued to gently move against him. "Now." Tony grunted as Ziva quickly dismounted him. Her hand immediately gripped his cock stroking him fast and hard. "Fuck." Tony grunted as his hips bucked and he exploded all over his chest, stomach, and tie.

"Impressive." Ziva smiled as she noticed the mess that reached a couple inches below his chin. "You got some on your tie."

"Don't care." Tony grinned, his breathing still ragged as he watched Ziva get off the bed and head out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"I will be right back." She called over her shoulder.

Tony didn't care to follow her, instead he threw his arm over his eyes and yawned. He listened trying to figure out where she was in the apartment and debated if he should try to find or take a nap.

"Tony," Ziva said and he moved his arm to look at her. "You do not have time to nap." She said as she cleaned him off with a wet towel. When she looked up she saw his soft, sleepy green eyes watching her. "What?"

"Nothing." Tony smiled and sat up to kiss her.

"You should take that tie off." Ziva smiled and kissed him again as she started to get redressed.

"I guess it's not something I can hide." Tony said as he removed the tie and frowned at the white stain.

"No, probably not." She laughed as she watched him sit on the edge of the bed and yawn again.

"Sex makes me tired." He explained as she laid his clothes on the bed next to him. "Thanks." He smiled as he moved her in front of him. "When are you going to start showing?"

"Not sure." Ziva said as his fingertips trailed over her still flat stomach. "Probably not for a couple months."

"Yeah." He said as he stood from the bed and kissed her forehead. "When's your flight again?" He laughed as he pulled his boxers and pants on.

"Two hours." She said as she but her discarded clothes in her hamper. Ziva moved to her dresser and selected a matching thong and bra. Tony watched her as he buttoned up his dress shirt and she stood in her underwear with her back to him trying to pick out an outfit.

"Ziva, if you don't want to end up in bed again you should probably pick something quickly." Tony warned as he slipped his suit jacket on.

"See something you like?" she teased over her shoulder as she shook her ass. Tony licked his lips and moved to stand behind her. She gasped when she felt his lips on her neck and his partially hard erection against her ass. "Tony!"

"What?" he laughed as he kissed down her bare shoulder.

"We are not having sex again." She said and selected a t-shirt and a pair of track pants. "So you better put that away."

"Take off the thong and I'll put it in my favorite place." He grinned as he grinded against her.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" Ziva laughed as she turned in his arms and pushed him away.

"What?" He laughed as he straightened his jacket.

"You are as horny as a teenage boy." She accused as she dressed.

"And?" He laughed with a wink.

"Time to go, Tony." Ziva said as she put on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

"Fine." He forfeited and followed her out of the apartment.

They talked and joked as they drove to airport, avoiding any serious talk about their relationship status. Tony pulled up to the terminal and parked the car.

"Thank you again, Tony." Ziva smiled as she leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Any time." He nodded and continued to gaze at her debating whether to talk or not. "Is it always going to be this easy?"

"What?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Us." He clarified. "After we sort things out and stuff."

"Maybe." She said. "But then we will have a baby and from what I hear that is never easy."

"Yeah." Tony agreed with a nod and looked away at the traffic.

"I am not saying it is always going to be difficult." Ziva continued. "But we still have a lot of this to talk about and work out."

"I know." Tony said looking back to her and kissing her softly.

"I will see you tomorrow night." Ziva said and he nodded. "I will call and let you know what time the plane lands."

"Don't forget." He said. "Be careful."

"I will." Ziva promised. "I will call you tomorrow, it will be late when I land tonight."

"Okay." Tony nodded. "Goodnight then." He laughed.

"Night." She laughed and grabbed her bag and walked into the airport.


End file.
